


Revolutionary

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh took a deep breath before closing the distance.  Aidan’s lips felt soft beneath his but underneath there was something lingering.  Something firm.  Something dangerous.  And he wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutionary

It was Aidan’s idea to begin with. One night, premoon, he walked in on Josh in the hospital bathroom, pushing past the shower curtain because he thought the other man was in pain from the sounds he’d been making.

“It’s… the wolf,” Josh had whispered over two untouched cups of coffee. He refused to meet Aidan’s eye and the brunet only watched him with amusement as he went from flushed embarrassment to red anger and back again. “It’s like I can’t control myself sometimes and it’s so….”

“Frustrating?” Aidan asked, cocking an eyebrow as he leaned on the table with his chin on his hand. Josh only groaned and covered his face. “I really doubt you’re the first person to jerk off in the showers, Josh.”

“Oh my god!” Josh hissed at him. “You can’t… Can you not?!”

“In fact,” Aidan continued, ignoring the other man, “I’m pretty sure I almost caught Dr. Stevens at it after surgery once.”

“I’m going to be sick.” Josh ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. “You have problems. Big ones.” He glanced up at Aidan just in time to catch the other man winking at him.

“Not as big as you, apparently.” Aidan laughed when Josh dropped his head to the table with a loud thud.

“I hate you,” the other man muttered. “I’m not your friend anymore.”

 _Josh pauses just in front of Aidan, waiting for some silent approval before leaning in to press a kiss to the other man’s chest. He runs wet lips along Aidan’s clavicles, laving the hollows with his tongue. His hands come to rest on Aidan’s hips as he moves up the vampire’s body slightly to run his teeth gently over the brunet’s neck. The shudder that travels through Aidan’s body encourages him._

The second time Aidan walked in on Josh was obviously intentional. Josh was in the privacy of his own bedroom, giving in to the fire burning inside him, when Aidan opened the door widely enough to bath the room in light from the hall.

“I knocked,” the taller man lied as Josh rushed to cover himself. The werewolf only sputtered at him as he tried to catch his breath. “You were obviously too busy to hear me.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Josh asked with a sigh. “Because you’ve succeeded. I am officially dead and it’s all your fault.”

“Werewolves can’t die of embarrassment,” Aidan said as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Well I’ve never been a very good werewolf so I guess I can.” Josh fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head. He held his breath for as long as possible, hoping that the other man would just walk away.

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Josh jumped under his blanket when Aidan’s voice broke the silence. He peeked out to find the other man still smirking at him. Aidan gave him one last lingering look before disappearing with a chuckle on his lips.

 _He brings his hands into play, trailing his fingertips lightly up Aidan’s arms until he reaches his shoulders and then scratching his nails down his broad chest, careful to circle his nipples, teasing but not taunting. When he looks up from where he was kissing Aidan’s shoulder he finds the other man’s eyes dilated practically black despite the brightness of the room._

Josh stared down at his coffee, silently trying to will away the stiffness threatening the soft cotton of his thin scrub pants.

“Normally I’m the one who pretends to eat.” Josh glanced up as Aidan smoothly slid into the chair opposite him. He looked back down at his cup and after a moment picked it up and took a large gulp out of spite. Aidan laughed at the grimace the cold coffee elicited.

“Ugh.” Josh stuck his tongue out for a moment. He sat back in his seat and looked across the table at his friend. Aidan was watching him with an intensity that was not new but still did interesting things given his current frame of mind.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Aidan asked softly. Josh only shrugged and went back to fiddling with the edge of his paper coffee cup. “Josh…”

“It’s not me,” Josh insisted, “it’s the wolf and I can’t… I don’t…”

“The wolf is part of you,” Aidan said softly, glancing around before leaning forward. “You torture yourself every month and I still don’t see the point.”

“Aidan…”

“No,” Aidan said firmly, speaking over the other man. “Obviously what you’ve been doing isn’t enough. You’re a giant fucking ball of sexual tension and other people are noticing.”

Josh was about to protest when Aidan reached over and turned his head towards a group of female nurses at another table. The whispers between the women quickly stopped when one noticed him looking and at least one had the decency to blush before they all looked the other way.

“Ok, fine,” Josh said, turning back. “But what do you want me to do about it?”

“Get laid?” Aidan sat back in his chair again and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I can’t just go out and do that,” Josh responded in a harsh whisper. “What if I hurt someone?”

“So find someone who wouldn’t mind. Or someone you can’t hurt.” Aidan gave Josh a look that left too much to be interpreted, leaving the younger man even more confused when he suddenly got up and disappeared.

 _Aidan leans forward suddenly, crashing their mouths together in an almost painful manner that shoots straight to Josh’s cock. Aidan pulls him forward, holding his arms wide so that he has no choice but to lean into the other man to keep his balance. He moans against Aidan’s lips, opening his own wantonly. The vampire draws back for a moment before using his grip to push Josh back onto the flat of his back_

 _Aidan shifts his grip so that he’s able to press down on both of Josh’s wrist with one long fingered hand. The touch is rough and bruising and makes Josh want more. He presses his hips up, grinding their hard cocks together for a moment before Aidan’s free hand slips between them and wraps around the both of them._

Josh let his eyes rove over the many bodies pressed together in the club. Men and women alike were moving together under flashing lights and the scent of them was enough to make his mouth water. He practically growled when he felt someone press up against his side and had to bite back the sound when he realized who it was.

“Found anyone you like?” Aidan asked, practically shouting in his ear. Josh shuddered as the other man’s breath ghosted over his ear and he forced himself to take a step away.

“I still don’t think this is going to work,” he replied, looking everywhere but Aidan’s face.

“You’re not even trying.” Aidan nudged his shoulder and their hips brushed, just enough contact to make Josh’s heart start racing. “Or maybe you are…” Aidan looked at Josh closely and Josh fought the urge to pull away further. The vampire’s eyes narrowed slightly before he shrugged and turned back to look out over the dance floor.

“I’m just worried,” Josh said, absently mindedly peeling the paper from his beer bottle.

“Performance anxiety.” Aidan nodded sagely. A woman walked by with her eyes locked on the pale man and he winked at her before turning his attention back to Josh.

The werewolf didn’t even spare him a glance before he stormed out of the club. He could hear Aidan following and turned down the nearest, darkest alley just in time for the other man to suddenly cut him off, one stiff hand splayed over his chest.

“You think I don’t get it?” Aidan asked him, pushing until Josh’s back hit the brick alley wall. “You think I’m not afraid of losing control anytime I get close to someone?”

“Aidan, I didn’t mean…” Josh swallowed thickly as Aidan pressed closer to him.

“It’s not even a blood thing,” Aidan continued, “even when I can hear it pulsing through someone’s veins. I’m too strong. People are too fragile. I constantly have to be thinking about that when I’d much rather lose myself in another person.”

 _“Turn over,” Aidan says after a moment and Josh moves quickly to comply. He automatically goes to his knees, dropping his head forward in an act of submission that is well received if the moan Aidan makes low in his throat is any indication._

 _Aidan moves to kneel between his thighs, pushing them father apart so that he can more easily access Josh’s ass. Josh bites on his lip in anticipation but the first touch is gentler than he’s expecting. When he glances over his shoulder he meets Aidan’s eye and the other man smiles softly for a moment, one of his hands ghosting lightly over Josh’s ass, pulling it apart lightly. The smile turns into a smirk at that moment and before Josh can take a breath a long lubed finger is breaching his ass up to the knuckle in one quick movement._

 _He gasps and pushes back into the intrusion, dropping his head down again. Aidan chuckles behind him and he slides his finger in and out for a minute before adding a second with the same lack of warning._

Josh tried to push back against Aidan but the other man was solid against him.

“You’re not the only one who’s afraid of what they are.” Aidan’s eyes reflected the neon sign flashing above the nightclub at the end of the alley. Josh felt something in his chest shift slightly just before Aidan pushed close enough for his words to be damp across the werewolf’s lips. “You’re not alone.”

 _Josh watches the way the vampire’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows down a moan. His eyes are moving all over Josh’s body as he rolls the condom onto his cock and then it’s one quick push and he’s seated fully inside the younger man._

 _They moan in unison, Josh pushing back as Aidan wraps one hand around his hip and the other around his chest. Josh shifts back slightly, letting Aidan pull him onto his knees. The action pushes his cock in even further and he cries out. Aidan’s hand stays pressing against his chest as he begins to move behind him, fucking into him fast and hard._

 _Josh glances up at the window opposite them and realizes he can seem their ghostly reflection against the darkening city sky. The site of Aidan’s pale, muscular arms wrapped around him as he pounded into him is enough to push him right to the edge of oblivion. A faint brush of Aidan’s fingers along the length of his cock tips him over._

Josh took a deep breath before closing the distance. Aidan’s lips felt soft beneath his but underneath there was something lingering. Something firm. Something dangerous. And he wanted more.

He wrapped his hands around Aidan’s upper arms and propelled the other man backwards, slamming him into the opposite way. Aidan smirked against his lips, swallowing down the growl that slipped out of Josh’s throat when a thigh slipped between his knees.

 _Aidan growls into his ear when he feels Josh’s orgasm shudder through him. He tightens his grip and moves at a furious pace, the wet slap of skin on skin mingles when their moans to become a symphony of lust that crescendos into one final shout of release._

 _Josh drops back onto his hands after he feels Aidan’s cock pulsing within him. The other man pulls out before he goes soft and settles down next to him on the bed. His eyes are closed as he tries to settle his breathing and Josh takes a moment to just look at him. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his lips are red, a pinpoint of blood dripping from the bottom where he had bitten it._

Aidan pulled back enough to stare down at Josh with a feral smile on his lips. His hands moved from Josh’s chest to his hips, drawing him forward. Josh could see the way the lights behind them glinted off of Aidan’s teeth and felt a fissure of want crack along his spine.

“I hate it when you’re right.” He leaned in again and any further comment was lost to the night.


End file.
